Deep Inside
by bee-buzz
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!TyKa, TysonxOCIt used to be just a crush, or so he thought. Tyson, 16 years old, is currenlty living a happy life. But what happens when his crush has retunred? Old feelings start to resurface, will Tyson still be in denial or will he accep
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fic. I seriously like yaoi and most specially TyKa. So if you're against it, don't read. Hope you like this first fic and please send me some reviews, I'd really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but only the rest of the OCs. Hopefully if I did, I would've own a mansion by now.

Shalen: You're really scared aren't you. This is your first fic. Ha! I can't wait what till the reviews. I'm sure they're going to complain a lot, or even better, no reviews. (cackles evilly)

Bee: You're really a jerk when you're not in the story. (glares at Shalen) You're lucky I'm setting you up with Tyson. Do you know how long I had to hide in that closet to keep away from Kai? He went ballistic when I told him the story.

Shalen: (dreams of Tyson) He's such an angel. So beautiful, so innocent...(drools)...

Bee: > He didn't even listen to my agonizing speech. After all the trouble I've gone through and he never even thanked me. (sighs) Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic, there's more to come so just read and have fun.

DEEP INSIDE, IT'S YOU

CHAPTER 1

"And we're live outside of the BBA building where the former chairman, Mr. Dickenson was working. As you can see, a few moments ago, his lawyer announced the former chairman's will live in television. Written there was that Mr. Tyson Kinomiya, the beyblade champion, is to take his place as chairman of the board of BBA. We are currently waiting for the champion's decision…oh there he is!" Lady reporter hurriedly walks towards Tyson, who was guarded by two bodyguards.

"Tyson, what is your reaction on Mr. Dickenson's sudden death." The lady reporter then positioned the microphone near Tyson. But the bodyguard then shoved it away from the teenager and positioned it to him. "Sorry, but Mr. Kinomiya cannot answer your questions at the moment, he's in quite a hurry." And with that, they passed Tyson's adoring beyblade fans and from the tons of women screaming his name. (Ah yes! Tyson is a well-known champion and has become a complete hottie. Who wouldn't resist that long blue silky hair, and small and lithe body of his.)

They struggled but were able to drive away from the crowd safely, avoiding reckless girls banging the back seat windows to get Ty's attention. (Damn, those are some fans he's got.)

**Somewhere high above the air and far from Japan (in short, a plane)**

A certain blonde was sitting on a black-leathered couch and was watching the news. His eyes caught hold of a familiar bluenette being protected by two body guards and was hurriedly taken inside a dark blue SUV van.

"Hey Rei, Rei come quick. You gotta see this." Max then heard footsteps approaching him fast. "Max, what's wrong, what is it? … Look who I saw on tv Rei." Max said, his eyes still on the tv. Rei was shocked at what he saw, he looked at Max seated in front of where he was standing and vice versa with impish grins.

"KAAAAAIII!"

Kai was abruptly awoke from his sleep and fell down on the red carpet. 'What the fuck…' He mentally cursed as he dragged his tired body to the hall where Max and Rei were.

The frustrated…no let me rephrase that…the ready-to-kill-anyone-who-woke-him-up teenager was greeted by a very, very happy Max which made Kai jump. "What the fuck was all that about. You practically ruined my sleep." But Max and even Rei ignored what Kai was blurting and they both grabbed him by the arm and dragged him near the tv. "Come on Kai, we want you to see this. I know you're not going to regret it." Rei said with a big smile on his face.

Kai raised an eyebrow and looked at Rei then at Max and back to Rei again. Something tells him he's got to get out of the room NOW! "What do you airheads think you're doing." Max pouted at the words but smiled again. "I'll forgive you for now since I'm so happy. Come on, it's about to start and we shouldn't miss a single thing."

Being the hyperactive duos that they are, the dual haired teen sighed and reluctantly gave up. He sat down with the two and Max turned the tv on. "Just in time, I thought we would never make it." Rei said as the host began the introduction.

**At the studio**

"Hello everyone and welcome to "FLASH." I'm your host, Mayuki, Rina. And today is one of those great episodes of the Flash because we have here as our guest, the beyblading champion, Kinomiya, Tyson."

A teenager about 5'7'' came out from the curtains. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt topped with an unbuttoned yellow polo shirt. Together with brown cargo pants and red and white sneakers. Tyson shook hands with Rina and both sat down to begin their talk.

Kai was speechless when he saw Tyson. Not only for the fact that he looked hot, with his long silky hair and feminine yet tempting body, but what caught his attention was Tyson's warm and welcoming smile. As he looked at it, he could feel the blood rushing to his face. "Man, I never knew Tyson would have a body like that." Max started to snicker. "I mean knowing Tyson being the strong and go get it type." Rei thought the same thing. "Yeah, especially with all those training Hilary had been giving us, I thought Tyson would look like Mr. Macho about now." Max was now laughing so much and Rei joined him.

"Shut up you two, I can't hear." Seeing the look from Kai's face, Max and Rei became quiet. Now you don't want to mess with an upset Kai, especially if you're the one who woke him up from his sleep. Rei reached for the remote and tuned up the volume.

"So tell me Tyson, after what happened to Mr. Dickenson, aren't you and the Blade Breakers planning meet up or even talk with each other? After all Mr. Dickenson was the reason how Blade Breakers came to be and how you and your team mates were able to make it to the top." Tyson was silent for a few seconds, he really thought about the question and try to find a right answer to avoid misunderstandings. "Well, I know that the guys know about what happened and about Mr. Dickenson's will, but I doubt we could meet.

I'm not saying that we had a fight or anything, no it's not like that. I guess each of us is really busy with what we're doing now and I really don't want to waste their time. But if they like they could come and visit or just send flowers or cards, either are fine. I know Mr. D (I'll cut Dickenson to D, it's very tiring typing the whole name.) will understand."

"I see, traveling really isn't man's best friend sometimes. Anyway, during the reading of the chairman's will he mostly left his personal belongings and incomes to the Blade Breakers. And I also heard that Mr. D has quite a large sum. You guys must be really important to him if he just did that." But all Tyson did was give a timid laugh.

He surely wasn't expecting a question such as this. "I don't mean to exaggerate but, yeah, I guess Mr. D and us have some kind of closeness. And in behalf of the Blade Breakers, wherever he is, thank you for trusting us that much." The audience clapped after hearing Tyson, they were very touched by his gratitude. "How sweet of you Tyson. You know, I would be very happy if you choose me as your girlfriend." Everyone started to laugh, even Tyson.

"What? I mean, don't all Tyson fanatics feel the same way? The girls obviously." Like a magnet, every girl in the studio started whistling, clapping, and even screaming. "Yeah I noticed that from girls my age or younger, but I've never heard it from a someone older than me. Wow, that's quite something." Tyson teased. Rina just had to laugh at the comment. "Oh Tyson, get used to it. You should listen to my sister, I think all she talks about is you." And the crowd went wild. They kept on laughing, even Tyson.

Rina laughed so much that she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay, let's continue. The last part that was read was very shocking news though. Mr. D said that he wanted you to replace him as chairman of the board of the BBA. I must say I was quite speechless when his lawyer said that. He gave you the right and power to be a superior of the BBA. But honestly Tyson, I was relief when he gave you that job and that the BBA approved, you deserve it. Being the champion, no one else deserves it but you."

Tomato can already be compared to Tyson's cheeks. He was really flushed, any minute and Tyson would have run away with the look he's been showing. He was even finding it hard to just say a simple thank you. "Um…wow thanks…I've never heard anyone say that. I really appreciate it.

To be honest Rina, I'm finding it hard to make a decision whether or not to take the job. It's a wonderful offer but heck I'm just eighteen and I hardly have time to deal with it since I'm a student and part time manager of the BBA (could you believe Tyson being a manager? That's a big change. I just thought I'd like Tyson to be more mature in this fic…it makes him cooler).

Right now I'm still thinking about it. Hopefully I can come up with an answer sooner or later." Rina then thanked Tyson for coming and the show was over.

Max switched off the tv and turned to Rei and Kai who were sitting behind him. "Hey guys, is it just me or am I thinking that that wasn't the Tyson we know." Rei was still gaping, what he saw earlier sure shut him up. Kai just stood up and headed for the other room. "You all right Kai?" the said person just snorted and walked away. He then sat down and looked out the window.

"Ty..."

Right now he didn't had the energy to even argue or stay mad at Max or Rei. He was too much absorbed in his own thoughts to go back to sleep. And food never came to his mind but it reminded him more of a certain stubborn bluenette who practically lives way across the world from where he's staying. "How long has it been? Four years? Not even a phone call or a single letter. (sigh) And here I thought you would be the one to always keep in touch with us."

He leaned his head against the chair, feeling the softness of the material, he gave out another sigh. 'This is going to be a long trip.' Kai again looked out the window. Flashbacks of when he first met Tyson until the time when they were able to defeat Tala. They were very memorable memories and the more he thinks about it the more he notices that Tyson was the one who was there for him. Who saved him from the claws of Black Dranzer?

Then memories of the time they first met Tyson's green haired buddy Zeo to when they finally parted to their own ways. Max went to America and lived with his mom. While Rei went back to China and continued practicing his beyblade, I think. As for him… (sigh) 'I guess living in Russia was pretty boring. It's the stupidest thing I ever did. People there are pretty boring too. I don't know what made me go there. And Biovolt is taking a lot from me. Why did I have to inherit the no good for nothing bastard's company anyway?'

Thinking wasn't helping Kai right now. It always ended up with Tyson and his smiles or how he adores the new look of his former teammate. I think the cooler's broken cause Kai is feeling a little too hot for his own good. He shook his head but he couldn't wash off the shade of red on his face. 'What the hell is wrong with me? This is Tyson. /that's the point./ Remind me to see a shrink when we arrive. /I doubt that you'll have the time since I know you'll spend it with Tyson./ Fuck off, you don't tell me what I'm going to do and not do.'

Feeling the peace and quiet in his mind. He turned to the quiet realm, wishing this was all just a dream.

**Back in Japan**

Tyson tiredly walked out of the elevator and took his phone from his pocket and was about to call his dad when he saw a familiar middle-aged man near the exit. He walked towards him looking all confused. "Good afternoon master Tyson, I'm here to pick you up." The young teenager could only smile as he ran a hand through his hair. "Let me guess, Shalen1 sent you." The man only called by the name Jim, gave out a hearty laugh. "Young master Shalen was worried about you. He was afraid that you'd faint when he saw you so tired during your interview."

**Flashback**

Jim was whistling as he wiped the windows of a black limousine. He stopped when he heard his name being called again and again. He turned around and saw his young master gasping for air. Jim could hear him murmur but couldn't tell what he was saying.

"I'm sorry master Shalen but could you say that again a little bit slower." Shalen took time to take in deep breaths and straighten his self up.

An eighteen-year old teenager who is 5'9'' was standing in front of him. He has hazel colored hair and emerald green eyes that always seem to stand out. His skin is a little pale and his body is a bit leaner than Tyson's.

"Could you please go and fetch Tyson from the studio? He looks really stressed and I don't want him fainting just like that." …pause… "I'm-sure-he-wants-his-father-to-fetch-him-but-I- don't-think-that's-the-best-idea-right-now.-So-could-you-please-fetch-him,-I'm-really-worried-and-I-don't-want-anything-to-happen-to-him.-Besides-it-would-be-easier-'cause-we-plan-to-see-each-other-today."( o0 how could he say all that at once?)

Jim numbly nod his head. He was still trying to process everything as slowly as he can.

"Thank you so much Jim. Don't worry, I'll repay you." Shalen went inside the house, leaving Jim still stunned.

**End of Flashback**

"He knows me too well. Maybe I should start to keep some of my personal agenda a secret. Hmmm." Tyson sighed. Jim could only laugh at him. Love is really something. (Yes, you heard me LOVE, so just read and find out about it.) "I doubt that would work. He would find a way to know your schedule and the people you're with. And may I remind you how persuasive he can be." Tyson could only sweat drop at the thought.o0

He never really imagined Shalen to be that concerned. 'Well, he does have a very possessive streak in him. Maybe it runs in the family.' Jim ushered Tyson to follow him and so he did. Outside, was a red Mercedes Benz parking near the entrance. "We better get going then. Young master would get worried, he might think you're in an accident or something." The younger nodded his head. He waited for Jim to open the door and went inside. Carefully, they drove all the way to Shalen's house…wait scratch that…mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee: Hey there peepz! I was influenced by a friend to use that word instead of people so please bare with me. Forgive me if I took too long to display the second chapter. School can't live with them, can't even live without them.

Shalen: Yeah right. I remember a certain someone carelessly answering her En-mpfh…

Bee: (sighs) ' he, he, he…anyway, before I continue on with the story, here are some peepz (Shalen: not influenced, addicted actually) who I want to thank for reviewing me. (glares at Shalen)

Shalen: eep! Um, I ah got to practice with Tyson for my lines?

Kai: (suddenly appears) Get near him and you'll never see the day light again.

Shalen: (looks at Bee and Kai) gulp! …someone help me…

Tyson: (absolutely clueless beside Kai) What's going on? no response Oookay, um please review and enjoy, I think.

Sweet Katie97

Thanks for reading my fic. I'm glad you like it, and hopefully you'll like the rest of the chapters.

kicking-S-ass

Yeah! This is so cool for moia! (bows down to kickin-S-ass) Thanks for the review. Don't worry, Kai'll find out about Shalen soon…(looks around and whispers)…and when that happens, things will get more exciting from there.

Fireie Gurl

Really? You think it was good? (cries tears of joy) Awww, you're so nice. I think Tyson's hot (although Kai's hotter) in a sense that makes fans lust over him (drools…sighs dreamily) Anyway, here's the second chapter, enjoy.

A/N: Author 

/Tyson's thoughts/

Chapter 2

**Airplane**

"Hey Rei, does Tyson know we're coming?" Max looked at the Asian boy sitting across him. "No. I only told his grandpa and his father. I said that we wanted to surprise him. Besides I want to see the look on Tyson's face when he sees us." The blonde leaned against his chair and stared at the ceiling. "I kinda miss Tyson. After all these years, I haven't been able to contact him and I don't know if he's received my letter since I don't get any response."

"Yeah and I'm the one near him. I wonder what's going on in his life?" Rei wondered, fiddling with his fingers. A minute has passed and they're still absorbed in their own thoughts. They both let out a sigh as silence continued to echo the room. But Rei snapped out of his trance when a thought came to his mind. "Wait a minute, where's Kai? The last time I saw him was when we were watching tv."

"I think he's dozing off somewhere at the back." Max answered, still gazing at the ceiling. "You know he may not show it, but he's missing Tyson more than us." Another minute has passed and yet all they could do is sigh.

At the other room, Kai was reminiscing since he has a problem with sleeping. 'Damn it. I couldn't even shut my eyes for a second. Going back to Japan isn't such a good idea after all. But why don't I look like regretting it. I sort of feel happy to see Tyson.' He slumped down his seat and closed his eyes. 'And I thought I would never say that.'

**Mansion**

The car parked in front of the main door. "Here we are young master." Tyson got off and peeked at the open window at Jim's side. "You know you could call me Tyson." "Can't do that, who knows, maybe you'll be a Takaru someday." Tyson's cheeks turned bright red and he was stuttering already. "Ha, ha, ha. I'll be seeing you then young master."

Tyson was dumbfounded. He was rooted on that spot for a while. He shook the thought away and went inside. He was then greeted by a huge smile from a very relieved and already dressed Shalen. "Finally, I thought something happened to you. You got me so worried." The bluenette went close and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, I went to the studio right away. My time from work isn't even finished yet." Shalen raised his eyebrow. "You work too much Tyson. Why don't you even try to take some time off? You know you're going to get sick."

Tyson was about to say something but someone beat him to it. "Who's sick? Oh Tyson nice to see you. How have you been doing? Is the interview over already?" The younger greeted the lady in front of him. "Nice to see you too Mrs. Takaru. I just came from the interview" Tyson implied politely. "I see. So what was that I heard about being sick?" Her gaze then turned to her son, with a look that says you-better-not-hide-something-from-me-or-you're-grounded. "M-me and Tyson were just talking mom. I was just telling him to get some rest. He's been working too much. He, he, he" Shalen, fearing the wrath of his own mother, hurriedly explained to her what it meant.

"Am not! I'm perfectly fine." The younger protested, giving his lover a glare with a pout on his face. Mrs. Takaru, who witnessed all this, smiled. Seeing the couple all happy and in each other's arms. But no matter how much she hated to ruin it, she just had to snap them out. "Ehm! I think you two have an appointment?" They both were now admiring the floor, blushing and embarrassed. "What will I do with the two of you? You better get going then if you don't want to ruin your day."

Mrs. Takaru shooed them out of the house and bid their goodbyes. She waved at them until they they passed the gate. "They're so much in love."

The couple went to Tyson's place to change his clothes. They parked outside of the gate of an old Japanese styled house. "Do you think your grandpa and dad are home?" They both got off the car and headed to the front door. "Yup. Dad has nothing to do today so he's staying home and gramps often leaves the house." Tyson said as he turned the knob and got in with Shalen behind him. "Gramps, Dad, I'm home."

"Ah! Tyson you're back. I see that we have a guest. Nice to see you Shalen. How's everything at your place?" Shalen greeted his koi's father and told him that everything's fine. "Dad, I'll just be a minute here. Me and Shalen are going out tonight." His dad nodded "Let me guess, you won't be home till midnight." Tyson placed his hand behind his head and gave his dad an impish grin. Mr. Kinomiya could only raise an eyebrow at his son's antics. His attention was then focused at Shalen. "Take care of him, and I expect that you two behave. God knows when I'll get a heart attack if I find out anything."

Shalen laughed nervously and assured Mr. Kinomiya that everything will be all right. "Don't worry sir, everything will be fine. I'll take Tyson home before midnight. Besides, I won't let anything happen to him, let alone hurt him." He looked down at his lover, seeing a blush forming on his cheeks. "I love him with all my heart. I won't force him in doing something he isn't ready for. I'd rather die than do that to someone who holds my heart." By now, Tyson was blushing mad. He placed a hand on his cheeks, looking at the ground, touched by Shalen's words.

Seeing how cute his lover looked, blushing and all, Shalen laughed. Not the loud and joyous laugh, but a warm and loving one. Hearing the melodious sound made Tyson's knees weak. He could melt right then and there. Mr. Kinomiya then starred at sparkling emerald orbs full of love and devotion. He gave a curt nod, showing his approval and that he was pleased. "That's good to hear. You better start moving. You'll be late for whatever you two are planning." Finally out of his stupor, Tyson hesitantly lead Shalen to his room. "C…come on, let's go."

Glancing at the area where his son and boyfriend disappeared to, a smile was brought to his lips. 'You chose a very caring and loving person, son. I hope you'll always be happy with him. Just seeing you smile again makes me glad to know that you moved on. All those days seeing you sad and crying broke our hearts Tyson. But I'm glad to know that all that is over.' But his smile turned into a frown. 'I hope you'll make it through this Tyson. I know you still feel for him. Just don't hurt yourself too much.' With that, he went back to the kitchen, hoping that his suspicions were wrong.

**Tyson's Room**

Its walls were painted blue and some posters of beyblades on it. A medium sized bed was found near the window. Beside the bed was a study table and a blade covered in a case. Nothing changed much in his room since the last time he was here, Shalen thought.

He sat on the bed and waited for Tyson. Along the time, he helped Tyson choose what to wear. After changing, they headed out and said their goodbyes to Tyson's dad and grandpa.

"Where are we going?" Tyson asked as he looked at Shalen with a spark of excitement in his eyes. Seeing as how impatient his lover could be, he resisted the urge to just hit the breaks and give his lover a mind numbing kiss. He might be 18 but surround him with a bunch of kids in a circus and you'll never know the difference. But Shalen doesn't care, in fact, he likes Tyson this way. So carefree and innocent, and he couldn't think of Tyson in any other way. "Just be patient love. Tonight will be the best night of your entire life and you won't regret it." 'I'll make sure of it.' Shalen couldn't help but think of what will happen after tonight. Would this really be the best night or would he regret it? No, he must be strong, for the sake of his Tyson and their future.

They arrived shortly at a fancy restaurant. They took a seat for two at a quieter area. They ordered their meals and had a little chat and some wine while they wait. When their food arrived, they started to eat but also had some few conversations here and there.

"Is it all right with you if your friends don't visit Mr. D? You do owe him a lot, especially in your beyblading career. It's quite unfair if you're the only one who'll attend. I'm sure Mr. D would like to see all of you." Shalen put his fork down and wiped his mouth as he looked at his lover. "As much as I want them to come, I can't do that. They have their own lives now and they make their own decisions. Being a friend of theirs, the best thing I could do is mind my own business."

Tyson continues to eat but Shalen just stared at him looking confused. Feeling the gaze on him, Tyson stopped and looked down. Shalen's expression soften when he saw the sad and pained look etched in his lover's face. "I have a feeling there's more to this." Tyson could only nod his head. Shalen took hold of Tyson's hand with one of his own and caressed his cheeks with the other.

The younger raised his head and their eyes locked. Blue meeting green. They were like that for a few moments, feeling the bond between them grow stronger with each passing minute. "I'll wait. I'll wait for you to tell it to me when you're ready. No matter how long, I'll always wait for you when you're ready." It brought a smile to Tyson's face. "Thank you for understanding Shalen. I'm sorry if I can't tell it to you right now. There's just something going on with me and my friends that's all." Silence.

"You know, for the past two years, I felt like I've loved you for seven years now."

Shalen squeezed his koi's hand gently. "Me too. And you know that the best thing that happened in my life is meeting you and becoming your boyfriend. I would have regretted it if I didn't had enough courage to say how much I love you. I was afraid that you would reject me and our friendship would be ruined 'cause you just found out that I like guys."

Tyson took hold of the hand on his cheeks and lowered it near his lips. "That's not going to happen. You'll always be my friend no matter who or what you are. And besides, if you didn't had the guts to tell me, I would have made the move and it will still be the same." Tyson just smiled his ever sweet smile. How his soft pink lips slowly and gently curve up. How such a small thing run shivers down Shalen's spine, he didn't know. All that mattered to him was this angel sent from above, smiling to him like there was no tomorrow.

After a few rants on who's going to pay which Shalen won , they left the restaurant and headed to a road opposite to their homes. Tyson gave Shalen a puzzling look when he noticed the change of view. Seeing the confused look on Tyson, he stopped the car and looked at him. He kept a steady gaze at his angel, as if searching for something. But curiosity got the better of Tyson "What are we doing here?" Shalen just kept quiet and instead took Tyson's hand and showered it with short kisses.

The other could only raise an eyebrow and wonder what all these actions could lead to. (No hentai thoughts ……yet !) "Umm…he, he…Shalen, what are you doing?" His lover stopped and looked at him. "Well, I've been thinking. Since it's such a beautiful night. I thought I could spend it with you on a certain romantic place I found. What do you say?" Tyson brought a finger up to his chin. His brows furrowed and a teasing smile plastered on to his face. 'There he goes with that look of his. Argh! Why does he have to torment me like this? Damn him and his cuteness.' Shalen squirmed in his seat, feeling uncomfortable with his pants all of a sudden.

But all ehm! thoughts were thrown at the back of his head when he felt warm lips cover his own. He smiled at the kiss and closed his eyes as he deepened it. He felt Tyson's hands sliding up his chest then around his neck. He encircled his arms around the small waist of his lover and brought him closer. Tyson moaned at this, his hand roaming the soft brown locks and the other caressing the back with utmost need.

Oh how he wanted more. Just to feel and taste that soft skin. To ravish those sweet cotton candies we call lips. To hear him moan that makes shivers run down his spine. And to claim him as his over and over again as he pants and call his name with fervent passion that matches his own. But not yet, his lover isn't ready and he won't force him to. 'I love him with all my heart. But even though he's my lover, I won't violate him in that way. Maybe when the time comes, but not now.' With that decided, Shalen broke off the kiss, hearing a whimper of disappointment from Tyson.

'Wow! It-it's been a long time since we've ever kissed. I never thought I'd need him that much. Maybe Shalen's right, I do need a break. H-how can he do this to me?' They were both panting from something that felt for hours but only lasted for minutes. Their eyes clouded with lust as something so passionate awakened within them. "I'll take that as a yes then." Shalen said, returning to the matters at hand. Tyson just nodded numbly as he leaned against his chair. Shalen started the car and headed for their destination but not after noticing the goofy smile plastered on his face as he looked at the side mirror.

When they arrived, they got off the car and gazed at the astonishing view below them. A simple drive in mountain view which over looks the city. "Len-kun 2 it's beautiful. I've never seen such a place like this. How…How did you…I …!" Tyson was already staggering. Shalen could only laugh at him as if he was a child who just got a brand new toy. "A friend told me about this place yesterday, so I wanted to check it out. Turns out he was right, this place is amazing." Shalen said, admiring the view. Tyson just nodded and kept his eyes to the flickering lights of Tokyo.

The whole time, silence devoured them. Neither wanted to ruin such a pleasant moment. Just feeling the warmth of the other radiating by their sides was enough. Tyson looked at his love. 'Those eyes…they were the reason I was attracted to him. It was full of emotions when he looks at me. Like him, crimson eyes…' When what he had thought sank in, he shook his head to erase the memory. 'What am I thinking? This isn't right, it was just a stupid crush and nothing more. Nothing more.'

From the back of his eye, Shalen saw the look Tyson was wearing. He looked so confused right now. Making him wonder if this is the right time to do this. 'What if he says no? What if this isn't the right time or maybe I'm just rushing things? Ah! What will I do now? But I can't turn back anymore, I have to do this, for both of us.' Shalen's mind was full of questions and more questions add up as he reached out for his pocket.

Tyson was now looking at the city but turned to his lover as he felt something so disturbing. "Shalen, are you all right?" Snapping out of his daze, he looked Tyson and gave him the sweetest smile. But he looked back at the view again. Tyson could only raise his eyebrow "You look tense, do you want to talk about it?" He offered.

No response.

It was worrying Tyson a lot, Shalen would be answering him by now. 'What's wrong with him, why isn't he answering me? I'm his boyfriend for God's sake, he should tell me if something's wrong.' Tyson was now glaring at the ground with a sorta cute pouty look in his face. 'It's not like him to leave it at that. We always end discussions without any problems, but this is different. Why won't he tell me, what did I do wrong? Was it because of the kiss?'

His thoughts were once again distracted when his boyfriend sighed. He looked up at Shalen again only to find him wearing the same smile and still looking at the view.

Our little champion couldn't take it so he grabbed his koi's arm so they were now face to face and eyes locked. "Tell me what's wrong Len! You know I hate it when you keep things from me. I'm your boyfriend, we shouldn't keep secrets from one another." He gazed down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Don't you trust me anymore?" Tyson said in a soft voice, but loud enough for Shalen to hear.

Seeing the gloomy look on his angel, he felt guilty for ignoring him. He gathered the blunette into his arms and place a small peck on his forehead. Tyson wrapped his arms around Shalen and held him close as he feels tears flowing down. Shalen felt Tyson shiver, he looked at the angel in his arms only to find him crying.

'Shit, I did this to him. On this day too, why must I be so stupid. I shouldn't have ignored him, now he's crying because of me. I'm such an idiot.'

**Shalen's POV**

I looked down at him and saw tears staining his beautiful face. I hate it when he cries, especially if it's because of me.

I raised his chin so that we were face to face. I can feel his warm breath tickling me, but I'll complain about that later. Fresh tears kept on flowing. His eyes were now foggy with them. I feel like a bully right now. I held him closer to my body and put a kiss on his forehead again. Tyson kept quiet and just buried his head on my chest as I placed my chin on that silky hair of his.

"Look, I'm sorry babe okay? I was thinking about things and I didn't mean to ignore you or anything. I…I was just…well, caught up with my thoughts. I'm really sorry okay. It's not like I hate you or that I don't trust you…And it's not about the kiss either." I said as I saw uncertainty in his eyes. "If you want to know, that kiss blew me off the edge. Gods, you just don't know how great that was." I felt him stifle a laugh, now things are lightening up. He looked up at me with those stormy-blue eyes of his. The tears began to lessen and I wiped the ones staining his face with the back of my hand. I then gave him just a chaste kiss.

He's smiling again, oh thank God. I was so worried, I kissed him again, only this time I'm taking the lead. No offense but, I hate being uke. I held his body flushed against mine. Slowly, I felt his arms around my neck and I kissed him even deeper. I heard him gasp and took the opportunity and slip my tongue into his mouth. Wow, he never ceases to amaze me. He tastes like strawberry dipped in cream. I could hear him moan as my tongue glided with his.

I never knew that asking for an apology would heat things up. I smiled against the kiss as the thought filled me. Maybe I should make him mad more often….or maybe not, it might end up worse. We pulled apart after a few minutes. Tyson's face was so beet red, he looked down to hide it. I laughed at this and just held him close. I could die happy right now, but then it was getting late, I have to do this.

"You know babe, this is the greatest date I've ever had. Not only because I'm spending it with the my beautiful angel, but because I get to be his wings that will hold him close and protect him forever." How sappy could I get? Tyson looked at me, He raised his brows at me. "What's wrong with you? Did you eat something wrong, because I've never heard those mushy stuff before?" My beloved asked. I never thought I'd call him as beloved. He, he, he, well in this fic, you'll call him any nickname I write. 

Anyway, I reached into my pocket and took out a small square-shaped box covered in a dark blue satin. I thought it might match his hair and eyes. Speaking of which, his eyes are now looking intently at the box then he looked at me. It was full of emotions, surprised, confused, happy, love, hopefully not sad. I opened it and he clasped his mouth with his hands when he saw what was inside.

**Tyson's POV**

Did he just say that? Man, this is the first time I've heard him say mushy stuff. He was always straight to the point, never wasting time, but I still love him even though he's like that.

He reached into his pocket and took out a small blue box. I wonder what that is, but as the box was processed into my mind, I became speechless. It couldn't mean could it. I mean, it might be something else inside that thing. My mind must be playing with me.

I could feel his gaze at me, so I looked up at him. He was smiling at me and his eyes. His eyes were full of love that I was lost in them until I saw from the corner of my eye, the box being opened. I looked at it, eager to see what's inside. When the box was fully opened, I was shocked of what I saw.

Someone please hold me, I'm about to faint. I must be dreaming, this isn't real. I'm becoming nuts, this is not real, this is not real. The next thing I know, I was crying and that my hands were covering my mouth. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't. I wanted to stare at those green orbs to find the answer 'cause right now I'm so confused, but I couldn't. I was frozen on that spot, looking all dumb and stupid.

I heard Shalen laugh and slowly I felt my hands being removed from my mouth. "Surprised Tyson? I know it's too early but I just can't take it anymore." I looked at him when he said those words. The tears fogging up my vision. Damn them, I didn't even had the heart to brush them off.

"Over the past weeks, I've been thinking about this and I just realized that I couldn't live without you. I want to be with you forever Tyson. I want to hold you I want to kiss you and I want to say 'I love you' many times. I don't care if my throat gets soar, I love you and I'll do anything for you."

Oh God what am I going to do? I'm crying again. I've never heard anyone say those things to me before. He loves me that much! I want to say the same thing to you Shalen, but I seem to lose my voice. Perfect, the time when he's about to do something I'm never going to forget in my life, I get speechless.

Oh no, what's he doing? Is he kneeling in front of me? He's taking out the ring, he's taking out the ring! I'm panicking, please what am I going to do, help me, I'm going to faint if this won't stop. He's holding my hand now, damn tears, stop falling, I can't see him properly.

"Tyson Kinomiya, I know I may sound sappy right now, but I don't care." I smiled at this, he could be very funny sometimes.

"Will you spend your life with me forever?"

Did he just propose to me? Oh my God he just did. What am I going to say? What am I suppose to say//Yes…you idiot/ Oh right!

**Normal POV**

Tyson launched himself at Shalen and held him tight. "YES…YES…yes!" Shalen was overjoyed when he heard this. He lifted his now fiancé and began to twirl them both.

He let go of Tyson and slowly he slipped the ring into his finger. Tyson was so happy that he launched himself to his fiancé again and kissed him passionately. Shalen returned the kiss with the same fervor and held his angel close to him, making sure that he NEVER lets go.

**Airirport**

"Konbawa! Welcome to Japan sir. Hope you enjoyed your flight!"

"We're back in Japan. I haven't been here for a long time. Come on Rei, let's go get our stuff." As the two went to get their luggage, a crimson-eyed leader of theirs was in deep thought.

'Tyson, I'm back.'

A/N

1 Shalen is half German and half Japanese. I combined the German words schön and lächeln, which means beautiful smile. So I created Shalen from those two.

2 Tyson's nickname to Shalen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peepz! Sorry if it took me this long to update. i was book for the rest of the week with my studies, and softball practices. But now it's here so let's get movin on... Hey where are my muses/looks around for anyone/

Hello, anybody...mwaaaaaaaaaaaaa...no one loves me anymore, i guess i'll just have to do the disclaimer myself.

That stupid Shalen better watch out cause he's dead meat when he comes back and all the rest of those people

Disclaimer: Damn if only i owned them, i would skin them alive for leaving me...they better watch out.

/tries to calm down/ anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed me...hope you'll continue on reading this!

Chapter 3

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP… A person groaned as he reached for his alarm clock. After finding it, he pulled the crimson red satin covers and sat up. Two scarlet eyes scanned the room as if he just saw a ghost.

'A mahogany door, a walk in closet, a round table covered with red…what kind of design are those? Two bags beside a cabinet…what's that?…does that lead to a bathroom? Two bed side drawers…at least I found dranzer 1…where am I?'

An odd silence filled the room…tick, tock… 'SHIT!'

Kai covered his face with his hands. He started to mumble incoherent words while he's at it. 'I can't believe I forgot, I'm in Japan right now.' After cursing a million curses, he headed for the bathroom, but before he could reach his destination, the flickering of a red light caught his eye.

'A message? Probably Max. He never fails to ruin my day, especially with his partner Tys…' He stood frozen on that spot, his eyes were full of sadness, depression, and loneliness? He shook his head and pushed the bottom and went for the bathroom.

/You have three messages…/

Message 1/Yo! Kai, you awake? Wait don't answer that. It's me, Max. Tyson's gramps is going to fetch us at ten o'clock. He said he'll stop by your place first then he'll fetch us at the hotel 2. See you then./

Message 2/Um, it's me again. I forgot to tell you that you've got to wear something formal since we're heading straight for Tyson's office. Never knew he'd be in charge for a change but heck that's Tyson for ya'. I just can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us, he, he. Bye Kai./

Message 3/Hey Kai, it's Rei. Max didn't do it this time since he was scared you might get mad. Max: Hey! I'm not scared…I'm just…well, worried Ooookay. Anyway, Tyson's grandpa just called us and said he's going to fetch us first since he went to a store and the hotel was nearer. So just wait up 'kay. See you later then, bye./

/End of Messages/

By the time it was over, Kai was already seated at his bed glaring at the machine. He was already half naked with a towel on his wet hair. He was wearing a tight black leather pants, and water was dripping from his hair to his pale, lean chest. HOT, SO HOT. Anyone got a camera?

Kai grew taller for the past years and he has a very lean, muscular, but not so muscular like a wrestler's or something, and my two favorite adjectives, Hot and Handsome. His hair is longer, and his gray bangs are a bit lighter which gives out the full color of his eyes, blood crimson. The triangles on his face are gone. Kai is paler than before, making his lips stand out at times.

The ice prince went to his closet and took out a silk maroon polo, which clung to his body, hugging his figure. He left three buttons open, revealing his chest. Talk about formal, I bet he wears them quite often. If I know, all of his female personnel get to see this. I envy them.(sigh) Putting on some black leather shoes and squirting some perfume, Kai went out of his room and went to the dinning hall.

Along the way, his servants greeted him, which he just returned with a nod or absolute silence. What do you expect, this is Kai, Ice Prince, we're talking about. When he got there, he just sat down, read the newspaper and drank his coffee. But despite his efforts, he found himself reading the same line for the tenth time. He took his cup of coffee, but before he was about to drink it, he starred at the black liquid. So empty and lost, like him. He used to be like that, a pawn of his -dare he say- grandfather and that lowlife bastard Boris. He was so cold and collected because of them but despite everything, HE was always there, ready to lend a hand.

'He's so obnoxious and immature. He sticks his nose into other people's business and…/and yet he found a place for you in his heart./ That was a long time ago, it's different now. /Oh, how so. You mean to tell me all those time you lock yourself up in your room, sulking and calling for him was nothing but my imagination/ …(silence)… /You can't escape from him forever you know./' He was like a mouse cornered by a cat. No matter what he'll do, he had to confront the former champion and there's no way out. This frustrated Kai to no end.

Kai slammed his mug on the table, spilling some of its contents. He glared at the newspaper as if burning a hole on it. 'I hate this, being trap and I can't do anything about it. /You owe him an explanation, and a good one at that./ Argh! Kindly do me a favor and shut the fuck up. I'm troubled as it is. Damn it, I should've stayed in Russia when I had the chance to.' He roughly opened the next page, almost tearing it in the process. What he saw made his stomach flip. A picture of the person he's been avoiding, smiling, was seen on it.

**Flashback**

"…Tyson…promise me you'll smile like that only for me." Tyson giggled and looked up to see those pools of crimson gazing intently at him. "I promise. Only you can see my true smile." His lips curve into a smile from his lover's response. He bent down and kissed him passionately. "I love you Tyson."

**End of Flashback**

Wet circles could be seen on the paper. He wished they were rain or from the coffee, but as he reached to touch his face, he felt something liquid sliding down his fingers. '…I'm crying…damn it. I promised to be strong, I won't cry, I won't.' His words echoed in his head over and over again 'I love you Tyson.' He hid his face with his hands, murmuring, pleading, wondering. Wondering why he responded to those echoes with an answer he thought he could never say.

'And I still do.'

**Hotel**

At the lobby, Max and Rei we're waiting for Mr. Kinomiya to arrive. Rei sat across Max and is reading a magazine, while Max is well, Max. "Couldn't you stay still for one minute Max?" But the blonde just kept fidgeting on his seat. "I can't Rei, all this waiting is making me anxious. I can't wait any longer." He mumbled. "(sigh) I know you're excited to see Tyson, I'm excited too, but could you at least be patient until Mr. Kinomiya comes? And could you stop biting your nails, it's freaking me out." Max was about to protest when they heard a familiar voice calling their names.

They turned around and found Mr. Kinomiya walking towards them. "Hey there little dudes, long time no see. So you guys ready?" "Hey there Mr. Kinomiya." Greeted both boys. So Max and Rei both checked out and followed Mr. Kinomiya to their ride and went to fetch Kai. When they got there, the sight was enough to leave their jaws hanging. Seeing as they were paralyzed, Kai invited himself in the van and waited till they got their senses back. Which took them quite awhile. He, he, he

Seeing their faces was quite an entertainment to Kai while waiting. But of course he never showed that he was enjoying it. But there was a slight trace of sadness in those eyes from all that crying earlier. He never wanted to show his weakness to anyone and even if he did, they don't know what it felt. Only one can comfort him, and he wasn't here. But what really scarred Kai was that maybe he never will be.

During the ride it was, well amusing, to say the least. Max kept on looking outside with large sparkly eyes, Mr. Kinomiya sang along the radio, and did I forget to mention that his choice of music sucks. Rei was as red as a tomato. He couldn't get over the fact that he looked like an idiot with his mouth wide open over a mansion. And not to mention in front of Kai, how embarrassing can you get? Kai just kept on twitching the whole time, cursing here and there and planning on what to do to a hyperactive blondie and an annoying old geezer.

To Kai's relief, they finally made it to where Tyson was working. 'Finally. If I last another minute there, I would have been nuts by now.' Kai thought. He hasn't stopped twitching though.

It was a tall building covered in glass from top to bottom. At the top was a huge billboard with the words 'BBA Corp.' 3. Inside the building was pretty beautiful. The walls were painted with different beyblades, there were blue colored sofas and in the middle was a reception office. "Wow, this place is nice. Tyson's lucky to be working here." Max said looking around. "Yeah, this place is huge." "Cat got your tongue Rei?" Kai teased.

Remembering the little incident, Rei shut his mouth and started to blush. Kai smirked at this. "Boys, over here." Mr. Kinomiya called, they then asked for the location of Tyson's office. "Just a minute sir. May, I know who they are?" The receptionist asked politely. "I'm Satoshi Kinomiya, his grandfather. This is Max Max: (waves) Hi, Rei Rei: (smiles), and Kai Kai: hn"

The receptionist then gave them an odd look. From gramps to Rei, to Max, then to Kai, and back to gramps. "Oh my GOD! You're the Bladebreakers." All of a sudden everyone was staring at them. Then not a little sooner, Rei, Kai, and Max were surrounded by screaming fans. While Mr. Kinomiya was left on the ground after being stomped on by millions of people. some wild fans oO poor old geezer…oh well, I'm writing the story, so suffer

The three were really getting uncomfortable, and if looks could kill, the cemetery would be full by then 'cause Kai is fuming up by now. Rei and Max didn't want to be included though. 'I'm too cute to die…wait I have an idea.' The genki blonde thought. "Hey look, it's a flying pig." Everyone looked at the direction Max was pointing. Hurriedly, the three grabbed the unconscious old man and rushed for the elevator. Hearing the ding, the fans woke up from their stupor, and found their idols already in the elevator with Max waving at them. When the doors were closed, Max could feel two set of eyes starring from behind.

He turned around and flinched inwardly at what he saw. "WHAT?" "Flying pigs?" Kai and Rei gritted in unison. "They fell for it didn't they." Max said, more of like a nervous whisper. With the looks Kai and Rei were giving him, all I could say is, Good luck Maxie. The older ones looked at each other then at the nervous blonde in front of them, blinking. They just shrugged off the thought and forgot about it. Max could only sigh. 'I survived!' Poor Maxie U

When they reached their destination, they rushed off to Tyson's office. Never would they want to repeat what happened earlier, and what stupid idea could Max come up again. They didn't want to know. Oh and Mr. Kinomiya woke up already, and from the looks the three were wearing during the ride, he didn't want to know either.

Outside of Tyson's office was his secretary, a lady in her early 30s was sitting there typing along. She was wearing a blue skirt with a white button up blouse tucked in it. Covered with a blue coat, same color as her skirt. Seeing the four guests, she stopped typing and greeted them with a smile. "Good morning and welcome to the BBA Corp. My name is Ami, how may I help you?" Mr. Kinomiya went up to her table and the three followed him. "Um, is this the office of Tyson Kinomiya?" She nodded. "May we see him?" "Are you a relative of his?" Ami asked.

Mr. Kinomiya introduced who they were. And she then gave them that same look the receptionist did. "You…You're the BLADE…mphf…mmmmmphf." Max and Rei were able to cover her mouth, and just in time too. All the four of them sighed in relief. "Man that was close. Now we're going to let you go if you promise not to scream." Ami nodded. Max and Rei slowly let her go, and to their relief, she didn't scream. "Fan trouble huh? Sorry about that, I kinda tend to get excited with celebrities. But I'm kinda used to it at times during Tyson's business tour."

"Speaking of Tyson, can we see him now. Canwecanwecan!" Asked a very eager and hyper-active blondie. He kept on bouncing up and down while Rei was trying to get him to stop. But Ami just smiled at this, Max reminded him of Tyson. "I'm sorry but Tyson just called a few minutes ago saying he'll be here by eleven. But you can wait for him since it's almost eleven." Kai just grunted as he followed the three to the couches across them. He sat down and crossed his arms as he tried to keep a certain blue-eyed angel out of his thoughts.

**Tyson's POV**

Finally I made it, man that traffic was hell. I better hurry, I don't want to be late than I already am.

I pushed the glass door open and I hurriedly greeted Mr. Denly, our security guard. He's a very funny man, and a nice one at that. When I got inside, everyone was huddled in groups talking about things, and from the looks of their faces, they just saw something shocking I believe. Oh you have no idea Tyson.

I walked pass them but of course I was a bit curious so I thought I'd listen to a bit of their conversation along the way.

"Oh my god, I thought I'd never see them again. They've all grown." "I was so close to him, I almost touched him." "They smell so good, so intoxicating." "Man I wish my boyfriend was as good looking as them." "Oh did you see the tall one, he is so hot, with a capital H. What is his name again, oh yeah it's Ka….hey watch it…."

Oops, I didn't watch where I was going, I immediately apologized and got to the elevator. Man, I wonder what got all of them worked up. It seems there are some celebrities around here today, maybe I can meet them. The sound of the elevator got me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw that it was still the fifth floor. My office is at the fourteenth floor. Some people got on, I moved to the side, away from them. I didn't even notice others coming in as I was caught up with my thoughts.

**Flashback**

I groaned when I felt the sunlight on my face. I don't want to wake up yet, I'm comfy right now. My pillow is so soft and warm and…smells good too. Hey, it's moving, cool pillow.

Wait, calculating…pillow plus moving equals inappropriate partnership. In dummy talk…THAT'S CRAZY, A MOVING PILLOW!

I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. My eyesight was a bit blurry but I was able to see some things. I can see two white doors, one was a glass door and it lead to a terrace. I don't know about the other one though. There's a brown cabinet and is that a bonsai tree? What's it doing all the way down there. I better sit up, oh it's on a short table. Where the hell am I? I know this isn't my room from the looks of it. No shit Sherlock.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up properly. That's when I felt something moving beside me. I turned around and I saw sparkling emerald pools looking at me. "Good morning." Then all my fears were gone when he smiled at me. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning to you too." I can't believe I was so stupid to not even remember that this is Shalen's room. I guess I must have fallen asleep from last night. Wait, if I'm here then grandpa and dad…holy shit, grandpa and dad.

Oh my god, what am I going to do, they'll kill me. Damn it, why did I have to fall asleep last night. I stood up from bed, surprising Shalen and I started to pace around the room. What am I going to do, grandpa and dad doesn't know that I'm with Shalen. They must be really worried by now. I'm so toast when I get home. I kept on pacing until I heard my Len-kun laugh. Len-kun, such a cute nickname, and only I can call him that.

I stopped pacing and I saw Shalen holding his stomach. He kept on laughing and rolling on the bed. "What's so funny?" How the heck can he be laughing at a time like this? I'm in big trouble and he's my boyfriend, he's suppose to help me. "Y-yo-you." I looked at him, confused.

"You sh-should have seen th-the look in your face. Ha, ha, ha." He just kept on laughing. I'm never going to get anything from him if he keeps on laughing. So I waited till he was done. I was getting impatient when he had calmed down. "Kindly explain." He motioned me to sit beside him and so I did.

When I sat down, he wrapped his arms around my chest so that my back was facing his. I continued to glare at him, I was really getting impatient. I saw him flinch. Oh he didn't want me angry if he wants to see daylight again. "Well, the reason I was laughing was because you were running around the room, like someone's about to kill you." I crossed my arms again. "Hmph, no shit Sherlock."

He snickered and held me closer. "Anyway, so that my cute little boyfriend will be at peace, I already called your dad last night and told him that you're going to sleep here with me." It's official, I felt like a total dork. "What! Why didn't you tell me? All that worrying almost gave me a heart attack." He gave me a peck at the cheek while I was still getting over the fact that I looked like a nut case.

"It was amusing. And besides you look cute when you're nervous and pouting. I thought I'd want to see it again. But I guess I'll be able to see it for the rest of my life from now on." The light touch of his lips against my ear made me shudder. Then it dawned on me, everything that happened last night. At the restaurant, when we watched the sites, and…oh my god, it can't be. I must be dreaming. I looked down at my left hand and there it was. A ring. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, man is it me or is it getting hot in here.

Shalen must have seen my blush cause he held me tighter and gently turned me so that we were face to face. "What's wrong, are you all right? Are you sick?" I shook my head too fast that I felt dizzy after. I looked down at my ring at then at his and back again. He saw this and smiled at me. He held me into his arms and I just buried my head into his chest, savoring his smell. It was so alluring, so enticing. This sensation he's giving me calms my senses. I snuggled closer to feel his warmth, and he was more than happy to hold me close to him like this.

"You know what Len-kun? I'm so happy and at the same time excited because this is the first day that I'm officially engaged to you." I felt warm, soft lips on my forehead. "I'm happy too. And I can't wait to tell our folks that I am finally engaged to a beautiful tenshi, my Tyson. I love you Tyson."

"I love you too Shalen." My mind has made up, I know he's the right one. I just know it…

**End of Flashback**

He can be sweet sometimes. My Tyson, it doesn't sound so bad. My Shalen (giggle), and he called me a tenshi. Oh happy day. I just can't wait for tonight. We both decided that we'll tell our family about the engagement tonight. Gramps and dad are sure to be surprised. Last night surely caught me by surprise. When he opened that box, I knew my life would never be the same again. Wrapped around my ring finger is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

A simple silver band with a sapphire stone in the middle. It had some very lovely designs carved on it. 'Shalen, my smile' was carved on the inside. Although Len-kun has the same design as mine, the only difference is that 'Tyson, my tenshi' was carved on the inside. The ring is simple and beautiful at the same time. He chose sapphire since we both like it and he said it brought out the color of my eyes. I'll never forget this day, not in my life. DING! Two more floors to go. Come on, I'm going to be late.

Wait a sec. This is my first day of being engaged so I should enjoy it. To hell with being tardy. I should be happy today and the rest of my days because I'm going to spend it with a man I love the most. Yeah, today is my day.

**Normal POV**

DING! The elevator opened, Tyson got off and headed for his office. He greeted anyone he passed by. He was so happy, Tyson was smiling and he felt so full of energy. Like he wants to shout at the top of his lungs that he's finally engaged. 'This is the start of a new beginning. And nothing can ruin it.'

When he got to his office, he stopped at the front of a glass door and took a deep breath. He put up the best smile on his face and pushed the door open. "Good Morning everyone." He greeted everyone and smiled up to every person he saw. But his smile faded when he saw two crimson orbs starring at him intently. He was rooted on that spot. His breaths became uneven, trying to catch some air into his lungs.

Tyson wanted to cry right then and there, but no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't. Opening his mouth to say something, but his voice was gone. And when he felt the courage to speak, his voice was shaky. And couldn't think of anything more but the owner of those eyes that used to make his heart skip a beat. But why is it happening again?

That's my chapter three, stay tuned for more of Deep Inside.

/looks around/ between you and me...things are going to get even better...if i update on time.../sigh/ life as a student is so tiring!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back with a new chapter!

I'm so so sorry for not updating soon. I was really busy with school and our exams at that time. Plus the huge writer's block, so it really didn't help a lot. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys and I'm glad that you liked my story based on your reviews.

A lot of you reviewed and i was happy with the results. You guys love it so much that you even got mad at me for not reviewing right away. sniff> I feel so loved.

Anyway, here's chapter 4 and I hope you'll enjoy it even more than the others. It's getting exciting now that our favorite hottie has arrived. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and so is written in the next chapters.

Chapter 4

**Kai's POV**

The woman just said that Tyson would be here by eleven. And I thought she was going to say that he overslept again. But at least I could see him again right?

Did I just say that? Man, riding with these idiots affected my brain. So we've never seen each other in like three years, like I care. I wanted to get away from them as soon as possible. They just drive me crazy and they're pretty irritating. /You know you're lying./ Great, it's you again. Came back to bug me or were you just lonely and you wanted to talk to me. I smirked inwardly. /Really, you're sarcasm makes me miss you so much. Geez, you still have that 'I love him but my pride is more important' thing going on/

Will you just shut up. And I don't love him. What the heck are you talking about/Oh come on just admit it. You like Tyson, or maybe even love him still./ You got a screw loose or something? I just told you, I don't like him. Let alone love him anymore. Now leave me alone, I got better things to do than listen to some deprived conscience. /Hmph, suit yourself. But don't come looking to me when Tyson gets here and you're making a good impression of a goldfish./ Like that's going to happen. /Well what about when you saw him on tv. You really impressed me. Are you sure you're not a fish and I'm not a fish conscience/ Just SHUT UP. /cricket, cricket/

Finally, peace and quiet at last. "Max, stop that and sit down." Or was it too soon. Argh! What now? Max keeps on pacing, what's wrong with him. I have a bad feeling he's on sugar high. "Max stop it, you're making me dizzy. Why don't you sit down and just wait quietly for Tyson." Well he did what Rei said, but I doubt he's going to last. Let me see, three, two, one… "I can't take it anymore." See what I mean. "All this waiting is driving me nuts, how long will I have to wait." "Calm down Max. I'm sure he'll be here any minute. In the mean time why don't you read a magazine to keep you company."

"I don't want to read magazines. They're boring. All they're good for is making you feel bad 'cause the models there are more good-looking. And giving advice on your sex life like you don't know what's good for you and your partner." Wow, has all the watching cartoons paid off 'cause I'm really impressed. He has a good point in some way. Rei was dumbfounded. Who could have thought, happy-go-lucky Max would say that. Puberty really surprises you.

Rei kept on starring at Max like he was nuts and the old geezer gave Max a pat in the back, saying some things that I don't think I'd want to know. I smirk while keeping my cool. I guess I won't get bored after all. "But still that doesn't give you a reason on being so restless." "I guess you're right Rei. Good thing I brought some things to keep me company."

I heard Rei sighed. I have to agree on that. Having a hyperactive Max wasn't a good sign, and you'll be worn out just be keeping him calm. I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes. I wonder what will Tyson's reaction be when he sees us, especially me. We weren't able to talk about that thing. Should be ready for his scolding. He's never going to forgive me. I remember how sad he looked that day. He kept on crying, and I saw anger in those eyes. I know I can't escape him anymore. This is the only way to settle everything. "Yeah, I'm finished."

I looked up and saw Max holding a piece of paper. There are drawings on it. I'm guessing he did those. He opened his bag and took out something rectangular. Is that a laptop? Now I'm getting curios and I doubt I'm not the only one. He opened it and he started to type. It looked pretty short. He got his bag and began to look for something.

All of a sudden, he kept on throwing some stuff in his bag. I saw a notebook, ball pen, sling shot, rubber ducky, Draciel plushie, I-pod, deodorant o0 , turtle?… how big is that bag anyway. It looks like an ordinary one to me. Looks like I'm not the only one who's in shock. I can see Rei and Mr. Kinomiya have the same puzzling look as me. But I highly doubt they'd think I'm confused.

Max got something rectangular, only it was thicker. Is that a scanner? How did that fit in there? He scanned his drawing and typed something on the screen and sent it. Is he really eighteen or does his brain take a century for it to be fully matured? "Max, what was that?" Rei asked. "I sent my mom an email and a copy of my drawing. Since you said I'd do something to keep myself company, I thought I'd do just that." He just smiled and went back on typing. Rei and Mr. Kinomiya went back to reading magazines. While the others in the room stared at us, sweat dropping. I glared at them and they went back to their work. Ha no one can escape my glares.

The sound of the door opening was heard by everyone. I looked at it to see who it was, but I wasn't prepared by what I'd see. As the door was opened enough to let me see who it was, a shiver run down my spine. It's as if time stopped and the only thing in the room was me and him, smiling. The same smile that got my heart beating years ago. And it still has the same effect as now.

He was absolutely breathtaking. /I told you you'd made a good impression of a gold fish when you see him./

Nothing mattered in that room but him. No Max, no Rei, no old geezer, and no employees. Just me and him now staring intently at each other. Sapphire clashing with crimson. I must have been caught up with my thoughts, because the next thing I know, a soft, melodious voice said my name.

"Kai."

**Takaru Mansion**

Shalen hurriedly took a shower and dressed up after Tyson left. He couldn't help himself but hum the wedding song with happiness that he thought he could never feel. After taking a good look at himself in the mirror, he went out of his room to the dining hall for breakfast.

The halls were filled with his humming and laughter that he couldn't suppress any longer. As he reached the stairs, he climbed down it by twos, not caring if he'd fall down or not, what mattered to him was that he will finally spend his life with the person he loves in the whole wide world.

**Dining Hall**

Mrs. Takaru was sitting down drinking her coffee while reading the newspaper. Her thought were abruptly interrupted when she heard someone humming and laughing, not to mention the sound of footsteps hurriedly going down the stairs. "What is going on?" She wondered. Turning around, she met a sight she thought would never happen.

There at the entrance of the room was Shalen waltzing and humming. "Is that a wedding song you're humming? And why are you dancing? You look ridiculous and…and happy." Something's going on here and she wants to find out, thought Shalen's mother. "Do tell me why you're so happy today. Did something happen between you and Tyson that I should know about?" She asked with arms akimbo, her brows raised demanding for an answer right away. But as much as Shalen fears the wrath of his own mother, right now he just ignored it.

"Mom, this is the happiest day of my life. I just couldn't help myself, tonight will be a blast." Running up to his mother, Shalen gently took her hand and proceeded to dance. "Shalen what has gotten into you, ha ha ha. And what's happening tonight? Did you win a lottery or something?" Mrs. Takaru couldn't help but laugh at her son's antics. It's as if he just received a brand new toy.

Stopping, Shalen held his mother's hands with his own and smiled at her. "No mom, even better than winning a lottery. Tonight, you'll see what I mean and I hope that you'll be happy with my decision." His mother returned his smile and brought a hand to his cheek. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you all the way. As long as it doesn't involve crimes and drugs." She said playfully. Shalen couldn't help but hug his mother for the words she just offered. "Don't worry mom, you'll like what I'm going to announce tonight. I won't let you down, I promise."

**BBA Corp.**

"Kai!"

It was as if the whole world was focused on them. Crimson starring intently at stormy blue eyes. 'It can't be. Why is he here?' Tyson's limbs were paralyzed on that spot. He wished he could just run and hide from it all. But it seems that fate wasn't on his side right now. Talk about ironic. What a day to start your first day of being engaged.

"What are you—TYSON!" Tyson was about to ask Kai something when Max abruptly interrupted him. He was unfazed by the fact that two of his friends were having inner conflicts between each other. Just seeing his best friend again made him swell up with joy and excitement. Without any warning, he hugged Tyson so hard that they both ended up on the floor.

Not even caring about the situation they're in, Max continuously hugged his best friend like as if he was his life-line. "Tyson, Tyson, I'm so glad to see you again. It's been years, I thought I could've died just sitting there doing nothing waiting for you." The hyper blonde exclaimed, hugging Tyson so fiercely that the other was turning into blue.

Rei, being the caring friend that he is, hurriedly pulled Max out of Tyson. Feeling air come back to his lungs, Tyson took a deep breath and sat up. "Woah! I thought I was going to die there. Sheesh! Max you still have a grip of a thousand men." Max just plastered a smile on his face and helped Tyson up. "Sorry bud, I guess I don't know my own strength. But you can't blame me, we haven't seen each other in like forever."

Tyson just laughed at Max's apology. 'If you even call that an apology.' The bluenette thought accusingly. "No worries Max. I'm just surprised that you guys are here. I thought I'd never see you again." Rei slung an arm around Tyson's shoulders. "Well here we are bud. We're as happy as you are. Max here couldn't even sit still for a second just waiting for you." "That's not true! I can surely sit still even for the whole day." Max said mischievously.

"Oh really, so that means you're going to shut up and behave the whole day today?" Came a deep and husky voice. It sounded so familiar to Tyson, where has he heard of it before? So familiar so, so… '…so Kai like.' He thought dreamily. After a few seconds, his brain finally kicked in. snort like that's no surprise…-- 'KAI! I totally forgot about him. What is he doing here? I-I thought he-he…(sigh) This is too much.'

The others, unaware of Tyson's sulking continued with their conversation. "Ha, ha, ha…That's a good one Kai. Like Max will be able to do that." Rei said as he continued laughing. It was just too much, Max and behave don't even fit together. What more could Max and silence. With that thought in mind, Rei let go of Tyson and placed it on his stomach. 'Man, Kai comes up with great jokes nowadays…ha, ha, ha…'

Poor Maxie. He just had to defend himself somehow. "That's not suppose to be funny Rei. Yeah I'm a bit loud sometimes but I can be quiet too you know. Just watch me, you won't hear words coming out of my mouth, much more sounds." Max huffed with arms akimbo and lips turned into a pout. Kai, who was the one who started it all, thought that this might be interesting. 'This should be good. It will keep those two occupied while I find a way to talk to Tyson privately.'

"All right then, I'll take that as a challenge. So starting now until midnight, Max will not utter a single word and no sound will come out of his mouth." Kai said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Max who was only defending himself, felt his world crumble. 'WHAT! Not talk for the whole day. But-but I got loads to tell Tyson about stuff and-and I couldn't do that. Me and talking associate with together so perfectly. How could someone so cruel rip me off of that. Well, Kai and cruel looks like a perfect match, hmph!' Rei felt like this was going to be interesting so he joined up with them. "I think that's a great idea Kai. This way, we'll see if Max can take up a challenge long enough. But what would be his punishment if he gave up?" Rei wondered with a playful smirk.

He looked at the manager of BBA Corp. "What do you think Tyson?" Tyson, who was still absorbed in his own world, didn't notice the commotion between the three. That is until a hand was waving in front of his face. "Huh, what?" He asked looking up at the owner's hand. Rei looked at him, worry etched on his face. "You all right there bud? You kind of blanked out there." Tyson was confused all of a sudden. What was Rei talking about? He felt a gaze burning deep inside his very soul. It made his stomach turn with the intenseness of the gaze. Hesitantly, he looked at the source of the gaze and felt like he was about to melt.

It was too much for him. The way those crimson orbs stare at him as if searching his soul. The intensity made him shiver and melt into a puddle. His eyes kept a steady and yet worried stare at him. He wished he could just look at them forever, so beautiful those eyes are. But something from the back of his mind told him to stop. A consistent nagging kept on telling him to wake up from the trance 'till it grew louder and louder. 'TYSON STOP!'

With the remaining strength he has, he immediately let go of the hypnotizing connection and looked at Rei, who was really starting to get worried when Tyson didn't answer right away. He didn't noticed the sad and longing look that Kai gave him when he looked away. "Um, sorry about that, I was caught up in my thoughts. Could you repeat that again?" Tyson plastered the smile he can to cover up the troubled look he had. Thankfully, Rei played along for now. 'I better talk to him later. He may be able to hide it but I can see right through him. He's troubled about something.' "Well Kai just challenged Max to keep quiet for the rest of the day. I was asking you what his punishment would be if ever he gave up or lost?" He asked pointing to the distraught looking blonde.

Tyson had to laugh at the look Max gave him. He looked as if someone just stole his year supply of sugar. …actually, I stole his sugar. laughs like a maniac Max: WHAT! eyes start to water But-but they're my supply for the whole year. WAAAAAAH! His friend had a get-me-out-of-this and please-have-mercy-look. Tyson pitied his best friend, he wanted to help him so much but the thought of punishing Max was just too much. The blonde was going pay for the trick he pulled up when they were still sixteen.

**Flashback**

"Happy Birthday Tyson!"

Everyone had come to the champion's sixteenth birthday at their dojo's backyard. Even the Demolition Boys had decided to put differences aside and joined in with the fun. The party was a success. The Bladebreakers except for Tyson, planned a surprise party for their friend. Max planned it all and with a few help from the other teams, it turned out to be a great party. It was really funny at first because they avoided Tyson as much as possible to make sure he doesn't find out. It made the holder of Dragoon suspicious. He even had the idea that they were avoiding him because they didn't like him any more.

But all suspicion went out of the window when he was called by Max at their backyard. He was really surprised, he expected a party but a surprised party never came to his mind. He was really glad and thanked his friends. They had some delicious food, music, and some games. They even beybattle for a prize. All went well when it was time to blow out the candles and open the presents. I know it may sound childish but bare with me for a sec. I have a really funny surprise in his party. 0. "Come on Tyson, make a wish and blow your candles." Max said eagerly. Like he was waiting for something so devious that his best friend would regret in the near future, I think.

Everyone gathered around the cake as Tyson stood in front of it. He closed his eyes, so eager as Max, and thought of a wish. 'Let's see, I wish for something red. Yeah, something red…with soft and silky hair blue-gray hair, pale white skin, soft pink lips, those strong arms that will hold me and keep me warm…and, and…' Tyson blushed at his thoughts. He was getting too far and if didn't stop, his friends would get suspicious. Exhaling the air that he never thought he held, he immediately blew the candles with one wish in his mind. 'I wish Kai would hold me tonight under the starry sky.'

After he blew his candles, everyone clapped and proceeded to give Tyson their gifts. One by one, Tyson opened his presents. Some were cool gifts while others were, well passable as gifts. Kenny gave him a Kingdom Hearts2 PS2 cd. What! I'm the one who wants that CD, why does Tyson get all the good stuff and I don't. Hello, I like wrote this story. Tyson: That's because I'm cute and you're not, so there. Hillary gave him shirt that said: Back Off! Property of the Phoenix. He sweatdropped at the shirt. He didn't knew Hillary would be that blind. 'Isn't Dragoon suppose to be a dragon and not a phoenix? Well it looks nice, I just can't say no to her. (sigh) She better let her eyes be checked, 'coz last time I saw Dragoon, he was a dragon.' twitch2 Is it me or am I writing a story about one of the most dense people in the history of Japanese animation.

Rei gave him a scarf with the yin yang sign on. I guess that's better than the crumpled birthday card Daichi gave him or the cake that Emily made which was as hard as a rock. Everyone already gave their gift. Well except Max and Kai. Max was just looking all excited watching at Tyson and would laugh at times. Well Kai was just, you know, Kai. He was leaning on a wooden pole far away from them. Watching Tyson intently with his blood-crimson eyes. They way he smiles or laughs and how his eyes twinkle with gladness that could rival the night sky's beauty.

It was nearing midnight, slowly, all the guests were leaving. They greeted Tyson another Happy birthday and bid goodbye to them. When all the guests have left, they helped cleaned the backyard. "That was sure fun. This is the best party I've ever had and it's all thanks to you guys. You really made this day the best in my whole entire life." Tyson exclaimed, hugging each and everyone of them as a sign of gratitude. Well except Kai, he just shook hands with him. It's not like Kai would return the favor anyway.

"We're glad you liked it Tyson. This party is also a party to give thanks to you. With all your hospitality in letting us stay here and with the food and all, we thought that it would be great to show it through your party." Rei explained with Max nodding beside him. "Yeah Tyson. Me and Hillary helped too since it sounded like a wonderful idea." Added Kenny. The champion was almost at tears at the touching words. "Aw, thanks guys. You know you didn't have to. You're all welcome to stay here whenever you like. You guys are like family to me and gramps now. Speaking of gramps, where is the old guy anyway?" Taking this as his cue, Max started his scheme: Operation Hook Tyson and Kai.

"Last time I saw him was that he went out. Saying he wanted to buy something. Why don't you go and look for him Tyson, who knows what trouble he got his self in. And-and you should bring Kai with you, just in case there will be kidnappers out there. He's perfect to protect the two of you." And with that, he grabbed Kai's and Tyson's arm and pushed them out into the cold streets. Max tried to avoid Kai's glare and bid them goodbye. He hurriedly went to the backyard and helped the others clean.

Tyson stood there blinking cutely. Wondering what just happened. "I wonder if he had too much sugar just now." Kai just shrugged and decided to just get this over with. He remembered when the blonde snuck behind him and told him that he could help make Tyson his.

**Kai's POV**

Damn that idiot. I can't believe he black mailed me to do this. Well this is better than Max telling everyone how I feel about Tyson. I blame him for being so cute and irresistible. Argh! Why does he have to be so, so…I can't even describe him. (sigh) This is the only chance I got, I better take it before something goes wrong.

**End of POV**

They continued their date-I mean-search for Tyson's grandpa in silence. Neither spoke a word, as if afraid to ruin the quiet yet pleasant atmosphere. They ended up at the park which was deserted as no one would come at this time of night. "Um, I guess grandpa must be home by now since we couldn't find him. Why don't we go home too?" Tyson suggested hesitantly. This caught Kai's attention. 'Does that mean he doesn't want to be near me?' He looked at his secret crush who was standing beside him. He was blushing and was nibbling on his bottom lip. 'Damn, he looks so delicious like that. His innocence is making him so fu…No Kai bad thoughts, bad thoughts.'

Kai started to shook his head. This was just too much for him to handle. If he doesn't have enough self control, he's going to regret it soon. But at the same time, if he doesn't do something then he'll blow his only chance of being with Tyson or worse, if someone is going to take his Tyson. "Kai, are you all right? Is there something troubling you?" The bluenette asked.

They looked at each other. Their eyes full of emotions wanting to get out. Their faces were inching closer and closer. "Tyson…I…" Kai was having a hard time to say what he really feels when they were almost nose to nose. "Yes Kai?" Almost, just a little bit more, a little more, Tyson thought. Kai thought he didn't need to say anything. Right now, he wanted to focus on the person he loves. '…just a little more.' He whispered. And then…

**End of Flashback**

'No, no stop it Tyson. That was before, it's over now. It was all just a dream, just a stupid dream.' He thought. Tyson pushed all his memories of Kai at the back of his mind and focused on the situation at hand. 'Get yourself together. Rei might get suspicious again.'

He rubbed his chin with his index finger and thought of Max's punishment. When an idea hit him. He looked at his best friend and smirked deviously. "I think I know the perfect consequence for Maxie." Seeing the look on his friend, Rei got the idea that it was something really awful. "Spare me the time Tyson and tell us what's on your mind." He playfully inquired. "All right then. If Max loses the challenge then he's going to have to wear a. French. Those three words that came out of his best friend felt like a hundred ton piano was thrown over him or was his ears deceiving him.

"WHAT! A French maid costume? You've got to be kidding me. I'm not wearing a French maid costume." Tyson just looked at him with a smirk. "Oh I guess that means you lose then." Oh Max wasn't going to fall for this. "Fine. If I lose I'm going to wear the costume..." "Good. And there's more by the way. Since you're going to be a maid, you'll have to serve one of us. You'll do anything this person says you'll do." Then Tyson's eyes landed on Rei. Both Rei and Max felt blood rushing to their cheeks, understanding who this person Tyson mentioned. Seeing that they got the picture, Tyson laughed at his blushing team mates. "That's settled then. So why don't I take you out to lunch? Come on, my treat."

But before Tyson walked out of the door. He took a glance at his former captain. Kai was looking out the window with an unreadable expression. He quickly turned around when he heard a sweet voice say out his name softly. He saw Tyson look at him with a small smile on his face, hands crossed behind his back. He looked like his old self, no grudge, no pain, just the plain old Tyson that he loved. The former champion could see that Kai was checking him out so he tried to hide his blush as much as he can. "We're going out to eat lunch, m-my treat. Why don't you j-join us?" Damn it, why was he stuttering all of a sudden, he thought angrily.

Kai smiled inwardly. He didn't want to show Tyson how happy he was right now. Kai thought he needed to take things slowly and cautiously to avoid any misunderstanding between the two of them. Silently, he followed Tyson to the basement together with Rei and Max. 'I shouldn't rush things with him, after all he still hasn't forgiven me for what I did. (sigh) He may be able to hide it from the others, but I can see right through him. I know him too much to know if he's faking it or not.'

And with that, they left but had a sinking feeling that they forgot about something, more like someone, who was sleeping at the lounge of Tyson's office.

That's the end for this chapter people. Did you like it or did you hate it? Is there something you want to comment about this story, well feel free to review me.

Can't wait to read them. Oh and if you were wondering, Tyson and Kai still have that sort of spark but that's all i can say for now. Wait for the next chapter when things go deeper as Shalen enters the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoh it's me and I'm back! Ha ha ha!

Sorry for the delay. I was caught up in school and a hugr hangover. Anyways, I'm so glad that a lot of people reviewed me and thanks. You all love me sooo sooo much.

Oh I almost forgot, one of those who reviewed me asked what Tenshi is, well it's the jaanese for angel. If there's anything else you want to ask, just review me and I'll be glad to answer it.

Anyway, here's chapter five.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon but Shalen only...Darn it!

Chapter 5

**Restaurant**

'Wow, this sounds tasty. How do you pronounce this…Om-mle de-de-u Fro-mag-mage.' Is that the correct spelling? Max tried to pronounce the dish well in his mind, seeing as he accepted the challenge. The guys arrived at a five star French restaurant near Tyson's office. Rei and Tyson had to stifle a laugh at the way Max looks. His eyebrows were raised up at a considerable angle and his lips were forming into different shapes to just try and pronounce the dishes without sound as much as possible.

"Max…ha ha…you really look f-funny right n-now. You want me to read…ha ha…it for y-you?" Offered Tyson, still trying to hold himself from falling off his chair. Rei, however, was able to calm down a bit. He took in deep breaths to regain his regular breathing. Max folded his arms and glared at the two giggling teens. not enough to match Kai's of course. He pointed an accusing finger to Kai for starting it all. He then pointed it to the base of his throat. Which meant 'This is all your fault Kai. If it wasn't for you, I would have been talking right now.'

The crimson-eyed teen just snorted at Max's glare. "You brought this upon yourself Max so don't even start blaming me for it. And besides, I think your mouth earns a day off from all that talking in the last seventeen years of your life." He teased. Max's eyes started to water, he huffed and looked away from Kai. Meaning 'That hurt you know. My feelings are very fragile, they couldn't handle this level of insults.'

Seeing the sad look on his best friend, Tyson gave Kai a scolding glare. "Kai, you know very well that Max didn't mean to accept a challenge. You should show some sympathy. It's not easy to be quiet all the time you know…um, well except you. But that's a different story." Max was so happy to know that his buddy was there defending him from mean Kai. 'Oh I could just kiss you right now Tyson…on second thought I'd rather kiss Rei…but that doesn't (pause). KISS REI! What the hell! I just didn't say that. No I did not just say that. Well he does have soft lips though…wait no, that's not the point. Argh! I just better shut up now. (sigh) For once, I'm glad that I'm not talking right now or else I would have blurted it out. Now that's really embarrassing.'

Tyson then continued on his ranting. He looked at Kai how a mother would scold to a child. After knowing Tyson for many years, Kai didn't want to mess with an angry Tyson even if it was just a joke. He didn't gain the nickname Storm for no reason. "Knowing Max, this was his only way to defend himself because I know you don't think highly of him and his abilities, even before. He may need a little help in boosting up his skills and confidence…" Max kept on nodding, feeling proud to have such a friend. But when he heard the last part, well he didn't quite expect it though. 'WHAT! Tyson, I thought you're on my side.' He whined.

If Kai and Rei could just fall out of their chairs, then they would. I mean, won't you feel a bit stupid when they start to scold you and then in the end just have the same thought about it. "Anyway, that's not the point here. The point is, you shouldn't go off and insult or tease people about things. You may not know that they're really hurt deep inside. You of all people should know that Kai." The current owner of Biovolt understood the hidden meaning behind those words. 'He's right. I used to be cold because I don't want anyone to come near me or even know me because I know that I'll just get hurt in the end. But when Tyson came to my life, he taught me that not all people can be cruel. There are those who are willing to help a friend, even if it's someone like me. (sigh) Tyson did all that, he taught me to trust others and to never judge them by what they look like. But I guess I didn't took his trust seriously.'

"…sorry." It was just a whisper but the three were able to hear it. "Good because…wait, what did you say?" Kai took in a deep breath. He just wasn't used to this at all. "I said I'm sorry okay." He said again a bit louder as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Tyson just had to smile at this. It was really rare to hear something like this from Kai. He admitted it took a lot to just help the former captain to open up, but it was worth the effort and the wait. Even though he was the only one who saw the real Kai hidden behind that cold and cruel façade.

Rei and Max though weren't used to this at all. Their jaws were hanging and their eyes were about ready to pop out of their sockets. This is so priceless, give me the camera. I got to take pictures of this. Perfect for blackmail. "Um guys, are you okay?" Tyson asked with a worried tone. Rei broke from his stupor and gave a nervous laugh. "He, he, I'm fine Tyson. It was sort of…shocking to say the least." This earned him a glare from Kai. The neko-jin squirmed on his seat. Trying as much to avoid the intense gaze from the former captain. Max was contemplating on his thoughts, since he wasn't suppose to speak.

'Wow, Kai just apologized. This is certainly a surprise. I'm pretty shocked myself. If only I was able to talk then I would start teasing him. No wait, I shouldn't do that yet. I don't have a death wish and like I said before, I'm too cute to die. I should have brought a tape recorder or a video cam though. This would have been the perfect blackmail just in case I need help in the near future.' Amen to that Max, Amen.

The awkward moment was interrupted when a waitress arrived. After giving their orders, she left, making the moment even more awkward. Seeing as they have been apart for quite a few years, it's really hard what to talk about and how to even start a conversation. Although this was relief on Max's part, all he has to do was just listen.

Tyson was looking at his lap, fingers fidgeting on the hem of his shirt. He felt unease all of a sudden to just be around them again. 'Come on Tyson talk, It's not like they're going to bite you or anything. They're your buds, what's so hard to just open your mouth and talk…but what to talk about?' Kai on the other hand wasn't as worse but was still silent. He may look calm on the outside but his eyes give out the feeling of nervousness and even fear. Fear that if he started talking, would it lead to something that he might regret.

He kept on looking at the flower on the center of their table. It was a white lily surrounded by lavender. It was beautiful despite how simple it looked. The scent of the lavender was really relaxing on the nerves and it made Kai's nervousness lessen a bit. He was very attracted to it. Somehow the simplest beauty always caught his eye and made him feel so different. He couldn't understand it but there was something about this pleasant site just made him felt something that he hasn't felt for a long time. Unconsciously, he felt himself smile a little and he drew out his hand to touch the petals of the lily. It was so soft and very delicate. He was almost afraid to touch it for the petals might just fall and it might ruin everything.

From the corner of his eye, Tyson caught the gentle action and he couldn't help but smile. Kai was showing of a side that he never thought he had. It's nice to see Kai lighten up a bit for once. The dual-haired blader's life was really a mess and he deserved every chance he gets to rest and loosen up a bit. Kai deserves to have friends and to be happy at the same time. He deserves to be loved and to be taken care of. 'He's such an idiot. He thinks that he's a curse and that he deserves all this torture in life. Why can't he see that he has friends who are ready to lend a hand. We are here always to help him no matter what. We will never abandon him. Why is it so hard for him to see that?'

By now, the bluenette was glaring at the tablecloth. He was reminiscing of his past together with Kai. Their relationship wasn't exactly what you call a normal one, but they'd always work things out. They may never show it in the public but they truly love each other. Everything was getting better but he just spoke too soon. He never thought that Kai would do this to him, to them. 'After all we've been through, and he just flew it out the window as if it was a broken doll.'

Rei, who was feeling left out, decided to start a conversation. He cleared his throat but he was abruptly interrupted by a constant ringing of a phone. The three searched the source of the sound and their eyes landed on Tyson. The blunette hurriedly took his cell phone from his pocket. Someone was calling him. Tyson read the name on his screen and gone pale. 'Shit, why did he have to call at a time like this? Oh no, what will I do, the others are here. They'll know about Shalen and me, especially Kai. No, no, I'm not yet ready to tell tem. There's still a lot of things we have to talk about.' "Tyson are you going to answer that?" Came Rei's voice. Tyson looked up and saw that they were looking at him curiously.

His eyes landed on a pair of concerned crimson pools. 'He's giving me that look again. Stop it Kai please. I can't take it anymore. All the pain is still here, so please not now. Don't give me that look like you know me 'coz now you don't. I'm not the Tyson you used to know.' Shakily, he pressed a button and neared the phone to his ear. "H-hello. This is Tyson speaking."

The voice on the other end of the line became concerned when he heard his lover. "Tyson are you all right love? You sound a bit shaky. Is everything all right in there?" The former champion took in a deep breath and mustered up a smile to lessen the tension. "Yes, I'm fine Shalen, I'm just a bit tired and sleepy that's all, no need to worry." He heard his lover sighed in relief, glad that he bought it for now. "Thank goodness. You really scared me with that tone of yours. Anyway, I'm sorry if I called you just now. I wasn't keeping up with the time. So how's work treating you, anything new in particular?"

This is what Tyson liked about Shalen. He was very caring and very sweet. He may be overprotective at times but it was in a good way. Shalen always knew when and where he would be. Whenever Tyson was down or feeling sad, his love had this sense of timing and would call him just on time. But it seems as if he's losing his touch because know wasn't the best of time.

"Tyson, love, are you still there? You're kind of quiet all of a sudden." Shalen wondered. "Oh sorry about that. It's just my friends have arrived just now and we're having lunch at a French restaurant." He could feel the eyes of his friends staring at him with an eager and confused glint. Who was this person and what is his relationship with their friend, they wondered. "That's great news Tyson. I can't wait to meet them for so long."

Tyson just laughed nervously. He was already gripping the sheets near his lap. He was very nervous and scared about this. "I'm glad you're excited. They even surprised me by waiting in my office. I didn't thought they would be coming. Guess I was wrong, he, he."

Shalen could tell that there was something bothering his koi. "Tyson, you can't fool me. I know you too well for you to not sound like this. Love what's wrong? Tenshi please tell me, I want to help." He softly inquired. Tyson let out a sigh and felt really stupid. How could he hide something from his boyfriend, better yet his fiancé. "I-I'm sorry love. I was just really nervous since it's been a long time since we haven't seen each other and we really want to catch up on things." Shalen quickly understood the predicament his lover is in. It's not that easy to just start a conversation to someone who you hardly know now for a few years. What if things changed or the person has changed?

"I see, I understand. Don't push yourself too hard love. I can't afford seeing you all hurt and sick after this. Besides we still have to announce something tonight. Which reminds me…how about you invite your friends tonight. That way we'll get to know each other and they'll be able to know about us." He was afraid he would say that. But I guess he can't do anything about it anymore. "That's a great idea. But I doubt they'd highly agree all of a sudden seeing that you will just meet. But I guess it's worth a try."

When Tyson was busy talking to Shalen, Kai on the other hand felt his heart tear up into more tiny pieces. His only chance of getting back with Tyson was ruined when he heard the word 'love' during his conversation. 'So that's it huh! All my efforts of coming here, to face him again and to try and get things settled with him were all a waste. He has someone else now and I'm just a memory of his past. Nothing more but just a bad memory that he'll soon forget when he grows up. /So you're giving up already? Did you exactly even heard yourself. Giving up is not in Kai Hiwatari's vocabulary if I must remind you./ Argh! Can't you see? Tyson is in love, and it's not me. He has someone else in his life. Someone far better than me, someone who deserves all his love and everything about him. I'm just destroying his life if I even try another time with him, now that I think about it.'

'/I can't believe you. You're becoming a coward all of a sudden. Just because you heard him say love doesn't mean that the person he's talking to is his lover or anything. It could just be a nickname to a friend or a relative. Sheesh Kai, you know better that to judge someone without full proof./ Even if that were true, I still don't stand a chance. Tyson deserves to be with someone better than me. I don't even deserve all the love he gave, everything he gave to me, what more could I be in his life. /(sigh) It's not that you don't stand a chance at all Kai. Everyone gets a second chance, even you. So stop being a worry wart and believe in yourself. Who knows, this might be a challenge for you to prove that you deserve Tyson or not. This is your only chance so don't screw it up, you hear me./'

**Kai's POV**

(sigh) I can't believe I took an advice from my own conscience. It just hurts you know. To find out the one you love likes someone and it isn't you. I probably deserve this. After all the pain and suffering I put Tyson in, I doubt that he'll even look at me. But that time in the office, he was smiling at me, as if he tossed away what happened before. I wish it were that easy and I won't have to feel so much pain right now.

I hear a click on his phone and at the corner of my eye, I saw him talk to Rei and Max about something which the two somehow agreed on. He gave them a smile in thanks and he looked at me. He caught my gaze and I just had to look back. His eyes looked trouble, confused and afraid. Afraid of what, is it me Tyson? Are you afraid of me? Don't be. I should be the one since I started all this. You stared at me with those lovely eyes of yours, but I noticed that they didn't have the usual spark that they did when I looked at them.

You gave me a shaky smile. It must have took some effort for you to do that 'coz I can feel you trembling. Something was bothering you wasn't it. Do you know how much you affect me Tyson, even up to now? I just wish I could hold you again and whisper sweet nothings into your ear 'till you calm down again. I miss your warmth and the feel of you holding me tight. The way your kisses take all the pain away. Why is it so hard to get you back Tyson? Why can't I say how much I feel about you right now? Why am I so scared? Can you tell me that, can you or won't you?

"Well you see…tonight we have a gathering or just a mini party to celebrate something. Gramps and my dad will be there. Also the person I was talking to awhile ago will be there too. His name is Shalen and we thought it would be a great opportunity for you guys to meet up and get to know each other better." He was fumbling with something, somewhere on his left hand. But I couldn't see it clearly since it was covered by his other hand.

He was looking at his lap when he said this. I guess I couldn't even look at him straight knowing that I could only see pain and grief in them. I could tell that he was having a hard time saying the last part. But I figured as much as what it was. I want to say no Tyson. I want to avoid the pain as much as possible but this feeling inside me keeps on telling me to go. Maybe I just want to make sure that what I'm hearing was just my imagination. I still couldn't accept it Tyson, not just yet. Not until I could see with my two eyes that you both love each other and that I could finally let you go to someone who's better than I am.

I glanced at the side, afraid to look at him. "So you want me to come is that it?" I asked. He went stiff all of a sudden, but then he smiled at what I said. I guess he knows me too much. We can read each others thoughts like how identical twins could. Suddenly I could feel something soft and warm wrap around the hand in my lap. I risked a glance at him and I was then caught up in his eyes. They had that certain sparkle again. I smiled inwardly, knowing that he was thankful that I loosened the tension a bit. He smiled at me, the one that always made my knees weak. He turned back to the others and I felt the warmth encircling my hand, slowly fade away.

I want to hold his hand again, just to be sure that it was real and that I wasn't imagining things, but I was scared. What if he pulls back at the slightest touch? But before he turned back to the other, I could hear a soft 'thank you'. It sounded like a whisper but just enough for me to hear. I'm glad, at least things hadn't started to get ugly…

…but why do I have this sinking feeling that things will turn ugly…even worse.

\

And that's the end of it. Things are starting to get complicated with Kai and Tyson. So please conyinue on reading my fics and love you all.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!


End file.
